


Love, Sex & Nothing else matters

by TheAnderfelsOne



Series: Debauched insatiable love [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, debauched life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond man turned up the volume of his smile as he blew softly on the candles. He looked up from under his eyelashes at the strapped up old man and in a swift, lithe motion straddled his thighs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Sex & Nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I wish I could have developed into something more. Well at least i wanted to write something about it and sum up the whole idea in one go~ hope you like it ^^

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you honey, happy birthday… to… you~...” He smiled.

A man in his forties was strapped to the bedpost with handcuffs around his wrists, naked to his underpants, a small round and white birthday cake placed on his belly. 

A blond haired man was looming over him. In nothing but a small, black panties. He smiled up and trailed a long perfect finger over the older man’s cheek.

“Make a wish.” He said.

The man on the bed grinned lewdly, “I already have everything I wish for.”

The young blond man tutted, “But you need to make a wish before blowing on the candles.” The man took a second thinking, smiled back and responded, “Done. Now how about you blow them off for me and make my wish comes true.” He grinned.

The blond man turned up the volume of his smile as he blew softly on the candles. He looked up from under his eyelashes at the strapped up old man and in a swift lithe motion straddled his thighs.

“Does your wish have something to do with this?” He smirked, titling his head innocently.

“Yeah. That’s the first step.” He openly ogled at the blond man’s body.

“And what is the second step?”

“something to do with smearing some of that cream and eat it off my cock.” Answered the old man shamelessly. 

“I have a better idea. How about I feed it to you while I ride your cock?” The blond man  proposed in a sensual tone. He plunged a finger deep into the cake and scooped a good amount of it. The man opened his mouth hungrily for it. “Mmh, good idea…” The blond scooped another mouthful and fed it to the bond man. He was massaging the inside of his tight in the same time he fed him mouthful after mouthful of cake.

“You can start fucking my cock right about now honey.” He suggested excitingly.

“Be patient… We eat the cake first before unwrapping the presents.” The blond said, his hand traveling up and down the bulge beneath the black smalls.

“We could_ mmgh… do both…” the older man said between another mouthful of cake.

The young man pulled off the hard cock and started to pump it slowly in his hand. “don’t worry… we have all the time…” Suddenly, the other man started to cough roughly.

“…of the world.”

“UGH_” the strapped man continued to cough violently as his body started to pull sharply on his bonded wrists… “ugh, An…” Another strangled cough, “Something’s…arghh… wrong.” The man panted as he started to shake widly on the bed.

“Oh?”

All at once the man began convulsing, his next breath coming out strangled…

“An…ders_”

“What is it? You’re having an attack?” Anders asked in such a gentle and relaxed tone you’d think the man under him had just shocked on a bit of water.

The old man’s eyes bulged out, his hands now shaking and pulling violently on the handcuffs.

“Re…lease…me” he tried. Anders smiled sweetly and got off the bed. The old man’s eyes started to turn red. He was looking desperately as Anders was pulling on a jean lazily.

“You…” the man let out another trail of strangled coughs unable to finish,

“Yeah, It’s probably a heart attack, Mr Karras.” Anders smiled. And realization sunk.

“Fucking ugh…whore…” Karras spited, his whole body shaking uncontrollably as his mouth went dry.

But Anders just smiled up at him . “You know, Mr karras, your wish come true only if you’re the one blowing on the candles. Next time, don’t let someone else blow them off for you, or else it’s _their_ wishes that will come true.”

“YOU FILTHY_Ugh…” the chocking man tried to scream viciously.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some suitcases that need filling up before I go.” Anders said casually as he opened the bedroom’s door.

“Again, happy birthday.” He added one the last time. But this time there was no sweetness or softness in his voice. It was plain and emotionless, as if pulling the trigger and wishing someone good night. 

And he shut the door behind the soon-to-be dead man.

***

 

_“You pulled the trigger and night froze all the people stopped to see~_

_Then my heart fell into pieces and skies crushed down on me~_

_It was the shot heard around the world oh oh oh oh oh oh oh~”_

Garrett was singing casually to himself as he was checking his nails. Leaning against the door of a nice looking car.

All of sudden, the front door of the house opened and his head snapped up. His face lit up at  a familiar blond pony tailed head approaching him. In fact it was actually _running_ toward him. His face broke into a large toothed grin.

Anders crashed against him in a rough embrace the second he was close enough for hawke to catch him in his arms. The dark haired man let out an _oof_ as Anders arms encircled his neck but leaving him no time to speak anything else as their mouths smashed together in a passionate messed kiss. suitcases falling on their sides.

Anders’ tongue was already deep inside Hawke’s throat, and the latter couldn’t resist the pull to lift the man in his arms up from the ground a bit.

Anders was the first to pull away, laughing and breathless, “I missed you so much.” He said looking up at Hawke.

“Not as much as me baby. I swear another day and I would have shot this fucker and end it at once.” Hawke cursed hatefully. He had to bear watching this old geezer fondle and grope lewdly his boyfriend in the back seat while playing chuffer for months. And that was just _one_ of the reasons.

This Karras was a nasty piece of work. But a fucking stinking rich nasty piece of work. And infiltrating his life was not easy again. Anders had to seduce him back, playing the waiters and more in the club the old geezer visited regularly. Seduce him enough to bring him home with him almost every week until he decide the boy could simply live with him past a certain point. Afterward, it took Anders a lot of time to lure the man into confidence as he had to play the docile kept boy while he and Garrett worked their way on his bank accounts codes, and robbing everything the man possessed in his safes.

And that was their life. A dance they both knew on the tip of their fingers. One of them would use his charms to lure anything. Anders playing that part more often. Man or woman. From the head CEO of the company with kinky fetishes for his blond handsome secretary, to the boss leader of an underground crime organization with a weak spot for the smooth ass and long legs of the new boy dancing lasciviously before him, to the nerdy clerk working between them. But Anders knows no matter what happens, his lover is right behind him. Watching from an undercovered spot, and keeping him safe whatever the circumstances.

They were thieves an Criminals in a debauched city. But they didn’t give two shits. Because they loved each other to the bone marrow, and that meant more than any moral value. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of this town.” Hawke finally said. This karras was a jack pot. And they were happily ready to leave town to stay safe from the investigations that will soon start to dig up.

Anders just smiled brightly and put the suitcases in the back seats. “Let’s.” They quickly jumped inside, Hawke in the driving seat, Anders beside him.

“Where will we go?” Anders demanded, as they were driving away in the highway.

“Somewhere nice and warm.” Hawke grinned to himself at the line, eyes on the road, “Like you body.” 

Anders chuckled and leaned on Hawke’s side. Head against his shoulder as his hand wormed itself slowly inside Garrett’s tight.

“Or like maybe something else?” he bit on his lower lips suggestively as he palmed the man’s crotch.

Garrett laughed. “Fuck, Babe. You sure you wanna do that? Now?”

But blond man was already pulling on Hawke’s zipper, the sound making Garrett catch his breath.

“It’s either this or you can pull on the side of the road and fuck me properly.” Anders said back.

“Fuck baby...” And that meant to Anders that Garrett didn’t really give a fuck about whether here or now.

Anders head dropped on his lap and kissed lovingly the head of the already hard as rock shaft. Garrett hissed and tightened his grip on the wheel.  Anders moaned and slowly, methodically, lowered himself on the length. He swirled his tongue inside, lapping at the head and the blue vein that he knew drove the dark haired man batshit with lust. He moaned onto the hotness and hardness of the cock and Garrett swore like a truck driver under his breath, the vibrations inside the mouth making his dick throb lewdly.

Garrett lowered the speed. He was trying to keep his focus and his eyes on the road as Anders bobbed his slutty blond head up and down, taking him deeper and deeper, fully knowing that there will be no warning when he’ll be down the man’s throat as Anders long since had no gag reflex.

But that didn’t keep him from voicing out loud his excitement. “Shit Anders…Oh fuck you’re so good, oh yeah fuck_ fucking shit babe this is crazy…Ummh yes…”

Anders pulled off enough to speak, thumb pressed on the slit, “I missed your cock so bad babe, and that dirty fucker made me suck him off while you were driving him to his piece of shit work.” He hatefully stated.

Garrett groaned. “Anders, don’t curse so close to my cock or I might lose it.” He looked down for a second and regretted it. Anders was looking up and those stunning honeyed eyes smiled at him so beautifully it took him every nerve inside him not to lose control of the car and crash against the one in front or behind them.

Anders continued quietly, “I’m just so happy this is over. I… I want to go somewhere far away and settle quietly for a while… Just you and I.”

Garrett looked at the road ahead of him. His head working on the words Anders said. He knew the money they snatched this time will make them settle somewhere small and nice for quite sometimes and start over somewhere new. Just him and Anders… Him and the love of his life. His partner in crime. His baby. The reason he’s not a poor mechanic neck deep in debts, death from a cocaine overdose in his apartment. Anders was his fallen angel. Working in a sleazy restaurant of a gaz station, left by himself to scrap a living, and he promised him he’ll shit on everyone’s life to make him happy. He can still hear it back in his head...As Anders approached him,

_“Another cup of coffee?”_

Garrett smiled up, _“When’s you shift ending?”_ he had asked.  He couldn’t suppress the shit eating grin off of his face. He had leered at Anders ever since he entered the maker forsaken place.

And Anders had looked up surprised at first, but then for some reasons, his mouth quickly shifted to a little smirk. _“Why?”_ He had asked softly, with a tiny drop of interest hanging on his voice.

Garrett remembers that he had looked straight into his eyes then, and he would swear he feels the shivers he felt that day, still running down his spine at the memory of their locked stare. It felt like nothing existed anymore around him, and he _knew_ the other guy felt it too. Like that electricity thing that pass through in a handshake, only here with no touching at all.

 _“Because I’m planning on take you away from this shithole.”_ He had said as Anders’ eyes hadn’t left his. Searching the grays of Garrett's. Wondering if this dark haired man was real. If this guy in sleeveless white tank, faded jeans and tattooed _fucking muscled_ biceps, would be the one to change his pathetic routine life forever.

_“And why?”_

_“Because I know you don’t want to keep working here. In fact I’m sure you’re not working here willingly.”_ He had answered so evidently as if stating that two and two equaled four.

_“Nobody works here willingly.” He teased amusingly._

_“Ha. True. But once I take you away, It’s going to be a poor someone else’s problem.”_

_“And where are you taking me?”_ Anders had tilted his head on the right, a naughty blond strand escaping his neat ponytail to fall on his face. Crossing his arms. Playing the sexy stranger’s game.

 _“I don’t know yet. At worst, on the road forever?”_ Garrett had said without thinking. And he really didn’t know back then. He was broke. As broke as he knew the man in front of him was too. But he was ready to give life a new try. He felt like this could worth a try. So as much as his answer had looked awkward and probably creepy and crazy, it had been sincere.

After that, Garrett had presented himself properly. Shook Anders hand like a real gentleman even. And when Anders shift did end, they were already deep in conversation inside the darkness of the empty restaurant. With only the yellow lamp of the booth hanging from the ceiling between them, lighting up their faces. At one point they had turned the lights of the bar on. Anders prepared a warm dinner while laughing that it was on the house’s tab, cuz he knew his boss will have his skin if he ever knows. After that they had danced in a very intimate way on some couple of songs from the juke box, as if they were a couple dancing for the hundredth time together,  and in the end, they ended up making love all night to the soft song ‘Nothing else matters’ from Metallica. In the booth, on the floor, on the table and again in the booth…

This night took only few moments to play in Garrett’s head. He knew it by heart and backwards. Then he looked down at Anders again. He pulled and stopped the car on the side of the road, and Anders raised a perfect eyebrow. Hawke didn’t pay attention to him as he leaned to open the glove compartment and pulled a music CD. He put it on and the first track started to play.

Anders, of course recognized it.

“Or we could stay on the road. Forever.” Hawke said.

Anders was up now from his lover's lap and he looked at his lover like for the first time. He remembered. And leaned to kiss Garrett to prove it. His man met him halfway, kissing him to the soft beat and voice of the singer.

He broke the kiss to say, “I think I rather pull on the side after all.” He pulled on Anders’ lower lip while saying so. “If you see what I mean…”

“I think I see. I see perfectly what you mean. And I love you, love.”

“And I love you too, love.” And the singer added for them, _‘And nothing else matters...’_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested, The lyrics Garrett sing to himself are from T -Killah ft. Lena katina song 'Shot'  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMSi6WksQqM
> 
> Again, thanks for reading :)


End file.
